Learning To Murder
Learning To Murder is the 15th case in St Ronde and the 15th Case overall Plot Chief Richardson approached the player and Delaney that it was time they head to the classroom to find out why Brandon Howard was meeting with Ashton Redfeild who was the brother of a previous victim. When the team arrived, however they only found Ashton Redfield on a desk cut open according to Grayson, the killer emptied out the body as well And the only organ left in the body was the kidneys and most of the bones except for part of the ribcage. They added civics teacher Randy Wright to the suspect list because it was his classroom. Randy and Ashton got into a physical fight. Ashton thought that because Randy was 63 he was a weak man. However, Randy actually overpowered Ashton. However, Randy said he would never kill anyone, let alone a kid, just because they had a fight. Brandon Howard was suspected because Ashton used his search history as blackmail to make him do several things such as starting food fights and graffiting the school.Clayton Higinbotham , who was electric wheelchair bound, was suspected because he despised Ashton for his thefts on his friends be couldn't take that, so he used his wheelchair to break Ashton's left foot. He was planning on doing much more. Gage Zust, a 10-year-old middle school student, was suspected because he was part of the school gang Have said that Ashton was the best thing that ever happened in the school and was sad to see him gone. The last suspect was Jasmine Pepperoni, who despised Ashton for his advances on her saying she'd never date a crook. Even if she was in the school gang at least the female side dosent go around graffiting the hallways. In fact the worst she's done is call a student by their last name instead of their first. The team found enough evidence to arrest 10-year-old Gage Zust. Upon admitting to the murder Gage revealed that the reason he joined Ashton's gang was because Ashton helped him kill his parents. Gage felt like his parents kept him from achieving what he wanted, which was to become rich. His parents told him that robbing people of thier property was wrong, but Gage thought that it was for a good cause. Then came Ashton who understood his frustrations and helped him by killing Gage's parents. Have joined the gang soon after thinking they did things like this often. However, Gage was disappointed as the worst they did was take lunch money. Not murder Gage thought Ashton was spineless and killed him to show he was braver than he ever was. When asked about the organs. Gage said that ever since his parents died. He never got to eat any organs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Gage licked his lips as she described how delicious organs are. Judge Cartwright was disturbed by this and sentenced him to life in prison with psychiatric counseling After the trial the team decided to look around the crime scene to see what Brandon's and Ashton's meeting was about. They discovered that the student council President, Christian King, suspected that they were assassins. Upon questioning Christian said that he had thousands of peers to worry about and knowing what Ashton and Gage did. He wanted to keep tabs on them apparently he knew that Ashton and Gage killed Gage's parents. He thought they were assassins after discovering they were in contact with Zachary Miller. The team immediately questioned Zachary. He said that Gage was his youngest assassin and was disappointed that Gage killed Ashton and not principal swartzman. Suggesting Steve swartzman was a assassination target Around this time the team was approached by Paul Howard, Brandon Howard's brother, Paul wanted to find a family heirloom that was on one of the crime scenes. Once found, Paul was thankful and left the station Summary Victim: Ashton Redfield Weapon: Classroom scissors Killer: Gage Zust Suspects Randy Wright Civics teacher The suspect eats Olives The suspect knows Anatomy The suspect uses Driscord Suspect's appearance The suspect is male Brandon Howard Student The suspect uses Driscord Suspect's appearance The suspect is male Clayton Higginbotham Disabled student The suspect eats Olives The suspect knows Anatomy The suspect uses Driscord Suspect's appearance The suspect is male Gage Zust Middle School student The suspect eats olives The suspect knows Anatomy The suspect uses Driscord Suspect's appearance The suspect is 5'0 tall The suspect is male Jasmine Pepperoni student The suspect eats Olives The suspect knows Anatomy The suspect uses Driscord Suspect's appearance The suspect is 5'0 tall Quasi-suspects Paul Howard Famous scientist '' Christian King ''Student Council President Zachary Miller Prisoner Killer's profile The killer eats Olives The killer knows Anatomy The killer uses Driscord The killer is 5'0 tall The killer male Trivia Driscord is a parody of the app Discord Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde